The field of this invention relates to an exercising device for exercising of the muscles of the hands, wrists and arms, and more particular to an exercising device which can be mounted in conjunction with a conventional bicycle so that an individual can partake of hand, wrist and arm exercizes during operation of a bicycle.
Bicycles are in widespread usage as a form of exercising device. There are both stationary bicycles, to be normally used indoors, and vehicular type of bicycles to be moved along streets or trails.
Every bicycle has a handlebar. Within a stationary bicycle, the handlebar is grabbed by the hands of theoperator to stabilize the operator during usage of the bicycle. With the vehicular type of bicycle, the handlebar not only provides this stability but also is operated through the front wheel of the bicycle to effect steering of the bicycle.
It is common for the ends of the handlebar to terminate in a handgrip. It is common for the hands of the operator to merely grab onto or exert a slight pressure in conjunction with the handgrip. The main exercising work being utilized has to do with the legs of the user.
There have been previously known exercising devices for the hands, wrists and arms which comprise a pair of members which resemble the handgrips of a bicycle. The exercising device is utilized by grabbing onto the handgrips and to affect turning of the grips relative to each other against a frictional resistance or a spring force. In this manner, exercising can occur of the hands, wrists and arms.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been known any device in which there has been incorporated in conjunction with the handgrip sections of a bicycle an exercising device for the hands, wrists and arms.